Flowertopia
Flowertopia is an island situated in the Pacific Ocean, right between Kingdom of Moana and the Mainland United States. History Boasting a population of 450,000 people, the island was a peaceful paradise, where man and nature lived in complete harmony. No industrial cities or pollutants tarnished the beauty of the island's ecosystem. Possessing vast amounts of fertile land and perfect grazing grounds, Flowertopia was known the world over for its natural fruit spreads, honey, milk, and jams. The jams were, and still are, considered some of the best when it comes to holiday gatherings. Despite this, the islanders also catered to tourists, creating a booming tourist industry and allowing people a chance to experience living life off the grid for a few weeks at a time. The island was founded some five hundred years ago, becoming a safe haven for people who sought to escape the grueling work of hunting down Grimm and killing them. These people often had ideals of peace and harmony that most considered ridiculous at the time, but they were determined to make it work. So by spreading out across the world, they created smaller settlements, but the biggest would turn out to be Flowertopia, so named because of all the natural flowers that dotted the landscape. The founders of the island wished to preserve this wonder of nature, and so decreed that no modern society taints were to set foot on the shores of Flowertopia unless they wished to spend some time away from the harshness of the world. People at the time thought it to be stupid and actually ostracized the people who lived on the island, calling them fools and traitors to their homelands, etc. Some even called them witches, leading to some prosecutions of the inhabitants who came to visit family and friends. This lasted for several centuries, but despite all the negativity they faced, the Flowertopians managed to thrive and prosper, only reconnecting with the outside world in the mid-twentieth century. The United Nations, having heard of this peaceful and rather prosperous society, declared it to be a protected site and even made it a UNESCO world heritage site in hopes of preserving the beauty of the land, as well as making sure no military forces set foot on the island. After learning they had been recognized by the UN as a heritage site, the government of Flowertopia and the UN signed an agreement, stating that the islanders would be left in peace as long as they assisted in some way against the Grimm. To this end, the people of the island took to using their abundant resources to craft handmade jams and other goodies for spreading joy and cheer during holidays, like Thanksgiving and Christmas. The industry also led to many tourists coming to see how the succulent jams were created, and thus a booming industry started, and many companies have sought to learn how the jams were made naturally so as to replicate the process on their own. Flowertopian government officials declined the inquiries, but as of recently, those survivors abroad have given permission to work with those companies to keep the now endangered process for crafting the jams around. One stipulation the government of Flowertopia had with the rest of the world was that there were to be no Huntsmen or Huntresses with weapons permitted on the island, in keeping with their peaceful, pacifist nature. Most Grimm tended to avoid the island due to the amount of overwhelming love and positive emotional energy coming from it. But as of recently, there have been signs of Grimm lurking on the island, which was devastated in a massive Grimm attack several years before. It is unknown as to whether or not the original survivors will be able to return to their island for centuries to come. Category:Locations